Pyrrhos The Fox
Pyrrhos the Fox is a fictional anthropomorphic 13-year old red fox. He is an original character based off of the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise and is the second created by Ravoka67. Born on August 23rd, 2001, Pyrrhos was driven onto the street after his house was burnt down and his mother was killed by his abusive and alcoholic father when he was only seven. He then learnt about his pyrokinetic abilities whilst he was living next to a computer factory. A few years later, he stopped a massive forest fire with the help of Ravoka the Wolf, who had just emerged from the underworld after being trapped for a month. The two later joined forces, along with Luciana the Mink, and Pyrrhos' robotic creation, Flip the Armadillo-Bot. He also had adventures with Knuckles the Echinda, along with the Chaotix Detective Agengy. Backstory Chapter 1: Origin Pyrrhos lived in northern Mobius with his parents until he was seven where his house was set on fire and his mother was killed by his alcoholic father. From there, he moved into an alley next to a computer factory where he learnt about his pyrokinetic abilities. He perfected these abilities for four years until Pyrrhos stopped an enormous forest fire in western Mobius. Chapter 2: Pyrrhos & Ravoka During the fire, he met Ravoka the Wolf, who had just been released from the underworld and had no idea what was happening. For three years, they wandered around Mobius without any goals and had many misadventures. Chapter 3: Adventures with the Chaotix Whilst Ravoka was accompanying Sonic & Co, Pyrrhos was busy accompanying the Chaotix Detective Agency (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon & Charmy Bee). The group was under threat of being shut down after being framed of a string of crimes that they were sent to investigate. With the help of Pyrrhos, the group managed to track down Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel (former members of the group) to help them out. With the assistance of Knuckles the Echidna, the seven managed to find the REAL culprits, who were only a group of minks talking about a little lamb, a chicken and a bag of chips. They were all unintentionally killed by Ravoka who was tackling an Eggman clone through the entire planet, creating a massive hole. The group was let free of all charges and Pyrrhos went his separate way. Chapter 4: Eggman's Return After the whole incident with Ravoka & Eggman, Ravoka was attacked by Metal Ravoka and was injured for six months. During this time, Pyrrhos, along with his newly-built robot armadillo Flip, infiltrated Eggman's base and got all the information that Ravoka would need to destroy it. With this knowledge, Ravoka destroyed Metal Ravoka (once he was fully recovered) and Eggman was sent to a prison in the middle of the ocean. Chapter 5: A New Enemy With Eggman left with nothing else, he confessed to Ravoka about the fate of his parents. They were killed by a hedgehog by the name of Xeno, who was sent by Eggman himself. Ravoka, along with Pyrrhos, Flip, their new friend Luciana and others, started to hunt down Xeno in hopes of making him suffer the sam fate. Personality Pyrrhos is like any other 13-year-old (not the bad kind). He is usually energetic and happy. He can be paranoid at times, but when duty calls, he is able to be serious. Design In his first design, Pyrrhos had one tail instead of two and no nose. His second design added a second tail, a nose, a different eye colour, red and orange shoes and orange highlights on his arms and gloves. Powers & Abilities Basic Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) Pyrokinesis Pyrrhos, as his name suggests, can control fire and use it in a variety of attacks. However, most of Pyrrhos's life has revolved around flames, so he considers this ability a reminder of his past. Flight Being a two-tailed fox, he has the ability to fly using them. It's very straight-forward, really. Hyper Intelligence Pyrrhos has a learning disorder, but a good one which allows him to process information faster than a normal person. With this, Pyrrhos has been able to reach an IQ of 234. Weaknesses *Cold environments *Water *Anything that extinguishes fire Relationships Ravoka the Wolf Pyrrhos & Ravoka hold a solid friendship from stopping a forest fire and spending three years adventuring together. Their friendship, however, is vastly different from Sonic & Tails, as Pyrrhos is actually more useful in combat, therefore much more capable of defending himself. Luciana the Mink Luciana & Pyrrhos are good friends with each other. Other than that, not that much happens with the two. Pyrrhos mostly leaves that kind of thing to Ravoka. Flip the Armadillo-Bot Although Flip is simply a robot, Pyrrhos holds a strong bond with it. When he was upgraded, Flip was given the ability to develop relationships and feel emotions, and has learnt to befriend his creator in a way that nobody other than Ravoka has able to achieve. Xeno the Hedgehog Since Pyrrhos has also had his parents murdered, he has a strong dislike for Xeno. He'd happily burn him to a crisp if he had a good opening, but at the same time he doesn't want do what his father has done. The Chaotix Detective Agency Pyrrhos has a good friendship with everyone in the group... Yes, even Charmy... Gallery Pyrrhos the Fox.jpg|Pyrrhos Version 1.1 (Current) R AND P.jpg|Awesome drawing of Pyrrhos & Ravokaoka by Skimill123. (other than that, I don't have anything more of Pyrrhos. Help me out on this one please) Trivia *Pyrrhos' real name is a play on words of Micheal J Fox, due to Pyrrhos being a fox. *Pyrrhos does have a Burning form, though he is yet to demonstrate it. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities